Below the Umbrella
by Dizzy Flower
Summary: It's pouring with rain during a Quidditch game but someone is there to stop Ginny Weasley getting wet. A fluffy G/D fic. Completed.


A/N: Hello! This is just a light-hearted fluffy one-shot, a break from my other fic _The Final Time_. I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated that one, but I'll be onto it as soon as possible!!! Enjoy.

Hundreds of students pushed past her, shoving her out of their way. Their voices filled the corridors and occasionally Ginny heard one of the teachers' sharp voices trying to keep the horde under control. Ginny held tighter onto the strap of her battered book bag and the two Potions texts that were too large to fit in the bag. She glanced at her watch quickly; she was late for Transfiguration and she knew Professor McGonagall wouldn't be happy.

Hastily she increased her pace but it didn't seem to make a difference. It was going to be the third time she was late for Transfiguration in a week, and that, coupled with the fact that Ginny had also forgotten to do her homework for that day meant a frosty reception in transfiguration. The OWLs were this year, and Ginny was aiming to become a medic. Although there wasn't much Transfiguration involved, she did need good marks, and so far she definitely wasn't getting them.

Ginny was so busy thinking about this that she didn't even notice the boy in front of her until she was on the floor, her books scattered around her and the ink from broken bottles seeping out of her bag and onto the stone floor.

"You alright Weasley?" The boy's voice asked her. Looking up, Ginny glared into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, her vibrant red hair falling over her face. 

"Of course not! My books and my bag are completely ruined!" _And I can't afford to but new ones_, Ginny added mentally, struggling not to cry. To her surprise, a slight blush rose on Draco's cheeks and he had the grace to look sorry. Muttering a spell, the Slytherin boy flicked his wand and instantly the books and bag were clean, the ink gone, and the bottles repaired.

"T-thanks," Ginny said slowly, flabbergasted. Why Draco Malfoy would do something like that to her was a mystery, but she wasn't going to complain. Draco, though, just shrugged and walked quickly away, his blonde head soon lost from sight.

*          *          *

Wrapping her heavy cloak tighter around her small frame, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall into an icy-cold wind and the first beginnings of rain. Debating on whether to go back inside, Ginny decided to keep walking to the Quidditch Pitch. It was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, and the winner would play Gryffindor in the semi-final. Hurrying quickly past the other students, Ginny climbed up into the stands and looked around for her brother, Hermione, and Harry. Spotting them, she scurried over, pulling the hood over her head as the rain became heavier.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, sinking into a seat beside them.

"Er, hello, Ginny," Harry said, nodding at her before going back to his notebook.

"Are you taking notes for the semi-final?" Ginny asked, craning her neck to see. 

"Ginny, will you be quiet? I'm trying to study. Sorry, but I can't concentrate with all the noise you're making." Hermione looked over her note-filled file to cast a piercing glare in Ginny's direction. Ginny slumped back into her chair and gave a tiny sigh. At least she was sitting next to Harry. 

"And welcome to this very important match, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!!" Colin Creevy's voice, a hundred times louder, filled the stadium to tumultuous applause and cheers. "Remember now, the winner of this match will go on to play Gryffindor to decide who will be in the grand final! Here come the teams now, Hufflepuff led by its captain, Dill Montgomery, and Ravenclaw by theirs, Cho Chang!!"

The cheers in the stadium became louder, and Ginny could see Harry next to her clapping very loudly indeed.  

"Are the teams ready? Yes? Madame Hooch has now released the balls! Gillet grabs it immediately, passes to Montgomery, to Chancery, and- no, intercepted by Ravenclaw, and now the quaffle is being swept to the Ravenclaw goals. Beautiful manoeuvre there by Wilks, and- Yes, Ravenclaw has scored the first goal of the match. 0-10 to Ravenclaw."

Ginny watched the players zoom around on their broomsticks, and bludgers pelting after them. With one ear, she listened to Creevy's commentary, which, although not as interesting as Lee Jordan's, served its purpose. Glancing around the stadium, Ginny felt her eyes drawn to the Slytherin section of the pitch, and connect with a pair of silvery-grey ones. A funny feeling rose in her stomach, and she quickly looked away from the smirking boy to focus her attention on Damien Wilks, the Ravenclaw chaser, and clapped politely when he scored another goal.

"The score is now 50-40 to Ravenclaw. A close game, a very close game, folks. Wilks has again got the quaffle. Will he bag another one? He's nearing the goals, a bit further and- ooh! Lovely bludger work there by Terry Ketcher." Wilks had been hit in the stomach by a bludger, and dropping the quaffle into the waiting hands of a Hufflepuff Chaser, was holding his arms tightly around his stomach, groaning in pain.

Ginny frowned slightly. Quidditch was such a dangerous game. Why, she'd lost count of all the times Harry had been hurt- looking over at him, she saw he was immersed in the game, his eyes following a certain Ravenclaw seeker intently.

Ginny sniffed. Little tart, she was just playing with Harry. Taking a good look at him, she wondered why Cho didn't seem to take an interest in him. Of course, he wasn't as handsome as Draco Malfoy but- 

Ginny backtracked quickly. Where had _that _thought come from? Draco Malfoy, the Dark Prince of Slytherin, junior Death Eater, handsome? But she had to admit, he was pretty hot. Blushing furiously, Ginny stared down onto the pitch, trying to rid her mind of those bad, bad, thoughts just in time to see Cho Chang stretch out her slim hand and grasp it around the snitch, bringing the game to a close. 

Beside her, Harry jumped up and cheered loudly, gathered his gear quickly and in his haste to go down to the pitch to congratulate Cho knocked over Ginny, not even pausing to say sorry. 

It was then that Ginny realised the truth. Harry never had and never would, care about her. To him, she was just Ginny, Ron's sister with the annoying and childish crush on him.

Rising slowly, Ginny pushed her sopping hair out of her face and slowly walked out of the stadium to sit in a deserted part of the grounds underneath a bedraggled-looking tree. She was dimly aware of the salty tears running down her cheeks, and she let them mingle with the raindrops coursing down her face and soaking her neck and the collar of her blouse. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. Standing up and turning quickly Ginny came face to face with an enquiring Draco Malfoy. They looked at each other.

"You look a bit wet," he said at last. Stepping forward, he covered her with his umbrella. 

She stared up at him. 

Draco looked slightly unsure of himself. "Y-you might catch a cold," he explained softly, and he hesitantly reached up a hand and wiped away a tear. Ginny gave a shy, little smile. Maybe Harry didn't like her, but she knew someone who did. And she wasn't sure right now, but she thought she liked him back.

And standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his.                   


End file.
